A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a cover for replaceably attaching to a hood of a vehicle, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a cover for replaceably attaching to a hood having peripheral edges of a vehicle having an engine bay without interfering with the engine bay of the vehicle and to thereby cover and protect an ambient-facing surface of the hood of the vehicle.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile hood covers and bras are a common automobile accessory, which can be fitted to any vehicle hood, regardless of size, shape, or style. Hood covers and bras protect the hood and front of the vehicle from damages from bugs, stones, and other debris, as well as, hide paint chips, scratches, and dings. Hood covers and bras can also enhance the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
Numerous innovations for vehicle hood covers have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a cover for replaceably attaching to a hood having peripheral edges of a vehicle having an engine bay without interfering with the engine bay of the vehicle and to thereby cover and protect an ambient-facing surface of the hood of the vehicle.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,434 to Heinemann et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,434 issued to Heinemann et al. on Jan. 27, 1925 in U.S. class 180 and subclass 68.2 teaches a hood cover provided with a flap adapted top be positioned beneath a rear margin of a pivoted leaf of a hood of a motor vehicle.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,663 to Wilhelm.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,663 issued to Wilhelm on Jun. 7, 1927 in U.S. class 165 and subclass 134.1 teaches an automobile hood cover including a body having an arched top shaped to conform to the top of the hood and radiator, a pair of depending side walls to cover the sides of the hood, a web depending from the forward end of the top, and a pair of swingable mounted radiator flaps carried by the forward ends of the side walls. The adjacent edges of the flaps are disposed in overlapping relation with the upper ends located beneath the web when the flaps are in operative position. Apparatus detachably connects the overlapping ends of the flaps together.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,347 to Pechman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,347 issued to Pechman on Aug. 31, 1999 in U.S. class 280 and subclass 770 teaches an automobile hood cover including a flexible planar substrate of vinyl coated fabric or other plastic material. The substrate has substantially all of its exterior outwardly facing surface covered with protective and decorative lace apparatus, namely, either lace cloth or lace indicia. The cloth or indicia form a lace pattern including regularly recurring sets of discrete graphical motifs.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,066 to McNamee.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,066 issued to McNamee on Oct. 24, 2006 in U.S. class 296 and subclass 136.07 teaches a vehicle cover system including removably attachable mating cover portions adapted to cover a vehicle having a top, a bottom, opposing sides, a front end, and a rear end. Each removably attachable mating cover portion removably attaches to and mates with at least one adjacent one of the removably attachable mating cover portions. The removably attachable mating cover portions include at least one substantially U shaped cover portion adapted to cover a portion of the top and an adjacent portion of each of the opposing sides of the vehicle, front and rear end portions adapted to cover the front end and the rear end of the vehicle, respectively. The front and rear end portions are each removably attached to the at least one substantially U shaped cover portion.
(5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0284444 to Wall.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0284444 published to Wall on Dec. 21, 2006 in U.S. class 296 and subclass 136.07 teaches a hood cover that is constructed from a sheet of elastic, weather-resistant fabric, which allows the hood cover to stretch tightly around the peripheral edges of the vehicle hood and lie flat across the top surface of the vehicle hood. The hood cover is secured to the vehicle hood by a draw string and by two adjustable tension straps. The first tension strap pulls the hood cover tight around rear hood corners. The second tension strap pulls the hood cover tight around the convex leading edge and the concave rear edge of the vehicle hood. The fabric from which the hood cover is constructed prevents the distortion of decorative graphic artwork within certain areas of the hood cover. The blend, weave, and set of the fabric gives the hood cover sequential elasticity that allows fabric stretch to be isolated and localized around the periphery of the vehicle hood so that the central area of the hood cover remains primarily unstretched. Consequently, graphics and artwork are applicable and arrangeable on the hood cover to minimize any distortions caused by stretching the hood cover over any particular vehicle hood.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for vehicle hood covers have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a cover for replaceably attaching to a hood having peripheral edges of a vehicle having an engine bay without interfering with the engine bay of the vehicle and to thereby cover and protect an ambient-facing surface of the hood of the vehicle.